Administrative Core Abstract The overarching goals of the Administrative Core are to: 1) Provide effective and efficient administration of Research Pilot Projects that fosters innovative collaborative cancer disparities research between HU and GU investigators; 2) Provide efficient administrative support and oversight to facilitate high quality cancer research experiences and cancer research education programs; and 3) Execute a program planning and evaluation process that will continuously improve the development of a productive, sustained partnership to continue collaborative cancer disparities research between the two partner institutions. The Partnership's management structure is organized into a Leadership Team consisting of the three principal investigators (PI's) and an Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) made of up equal numbers of senior research faculty from Howard and Georgetown. The IAC will provide the main advisory and evaluation functions for the scientific, organizational, and strategic activities of the Partnership. More specifically, the IAC will provide the following three key functions: 1) Peer review for P20 progress and planning; 2) Scientific review, selection, and evaluation of Pilot Projects and C-REP; and 3) Promoting sustainability of Partnership gains.